¿Cómo pasó?
by Orev Carrasco
Summary: One-shot Ronmione. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JotaKá. Basado en la canción "When do you fall in love with me?" de Chris Rice.


- Esta historia participa en el "**Reto: San Valentin 'Musical'" del foro "****Ronmione Pride"-**

¿Cómo pasó?

La luz del atardecer choca en sus cuerpos, provocando sombras alargadas en el pasto. Harry y Ginny están sentados bajo un árbol, alejado de la Madriguera. Harry está recargado en el árbol y, a su vez, Ginny está recargada en Harry. Sin necesidad de hablar o hacer algo, simplemente están ahí.

En la entrada de la Madriguera está Hermione, viendo con nostalgia, y algo de envidia, a sus amigos. Harry ya no es el niño que conoció aquél 1 de Septiembre en el tren. La guerra lo había cambiado por completo, ella sabía que no existía nadie que mereciera felicidad y tranquilidad tanto como Harry. SU Harry, su hermano. Y sabía que él estaba en buenas manos con Ginny.

- Otra vez están allá… - Una voz, que inmediatamente reconoció, a sus espaldas la tomó por sorpresa.- Oh, perdón. Pensé que me habías oído llegar.

Ron se acomodó a un lado de ella y Hermione de inmediato se sintió atrapada por esencia tan de Ron.

- No te pre… Jm…- La voz de Hermione se quebró a la mitad de la oración y empezando a ruborizarse la terminó. - Notepreocupes. ¿Qué decías?

Ron no tuvo la oportunidad de ver todo los colores que pasaron por la cara de Hermione en esos últimos segundos. Dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia Harry y Ginny.

- De nuevo están allá.

- ¿Y? - preguntó Hermione.

- Pues se ven enamorados…

- ¿Eso es algo malo? - Hermione sentía que el calor subía por su cara, estaba empezando a enfadarse.

- Sí… No… No lo sé. Es sólo que se ven felices, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si llegaran a terminar? Ella es mi hermana y él, mi mejor amigo. No podría elegir.

- Nadie ha dicho que tendrías que elegir.

- Complicaciones, eso es lo que deja el amor… - Dijo Ron con algo de resentimiento, algo que enojo aún más a Hermione.

- ¡Pues no me parece que sea taaaaan complicado, ¿sabes?! No tiene nada de complicado decirle a alguien lo que sientes por ella… o él. - Se apresuró a corregir Hermione. - No hay nada de complicado al menor parecer interesado.

Todo ese tema le ponía los pelos de punta a Hermione. Ella y Ron no habían hablado sobre aquél beso en la guerra, ni siquiera lo intentaron. Hermione era una romántica empedernida y esperaba que Ron diera el primer paso. Y Ron era demasiado inseguro como para hacer algo.

- Yo… yo… - Las orejas de Ron empezaban a colorearse.

- ¿Tú qué? Anda, dilo. - Eso era un reto, ambos lo sabían. Hermione esperó una respuesta. De verdad esperaba una respuesta por parte de Ron. Esperaba que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Porque, la verdad, ella amaba a Ron. No supo cuándo, no supo cómo, pero en ese momento ella lo sabía. Sabía que estaba profundamente enamorada de Ron, no era sólo un enamoramiento de adolescentes. Ella quería pasar el resto de sus días con él. Aunque la hiciera enojar siempre, no lo podía evitar. Porque, hablando con la verdad, ¿cuándo se ha podido evitar un enamoramiento en la historia de la humanidad?

Hermione seguía esperando esa respuesta tan anhelada, pero no llegó. Después de un minuto, Hermione se dio por vencida y dio media vuelta para entrar en la casa.

- No es sencillo.- Dijo Ron cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral.- Cuando esa persona te sobrepasa en habilidad, inteligencia, en todo. El miedo de quedar en ridículo en frente de ella, no lo puedes imaginar.

Hermione empezó a girarse lentamente, escuchando con atención a Ron. Él miraba el piso, con las orejas coloradas y ella lo miraba fijamente.

- Cuando esa persona es mejor que tú en todos los aspectos, es imposible. Cuando el peso de todo el mal que le hiciste cae sobre tus hombros… A ella yo le hice daño. Hermione, te abandoné. No puedo esperar una aceptación de tu parte. Me duermo pensando en ti, despierto pensando en ti. Hermione, te amo.

- Ron… las lágrimas desbordaban los ojos de Hermione. Ella no sabía toda la culpa que cargaba Ron, y por cosas que ella no le culpaba. No cabía en su cabeza que alguien tan maravilloso como Ron… Porque Ron era el hombre más maravilloso que pudo haber conocido.

- No es fácil, Hermione. - Oírlo pronunciar su nombre la desarmó. Ron seguía con la cabeza hacía el piso. Lentamente, levantó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos. – Y… y supongo que tanta molestia tuya es porque sientes algo por mí, ¿no?

Inmediatamente Hermione se quedó muda.

- Yo… ahm…

- Oh, wow. No lo entiendo, ¿cómo alguien como tú se fijaría en alguien como yo? -Hermione estaba anonadada. - Mione…

- ¡RON! ¿Podrías venir? - Ron rápidamente tomó la mano de Hermione y corrieron hacia donde la protección de aparición se desvanecía.

- ¡Ven! Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo. - Y se desaparecieron.

Al abrir los ojos, Hermione solo pudo ver luz. Ya cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, se quedó sorprendida. Árboles por todos lados, sonidos de animales y a lo lejos, lo que parecían ser restos de una tienda de campaña.

- Ron, ¿cómo…?

- El bosque Dean. Sabía que te gusta. ¿Recuerdas el desiluminador?

- Sí. - Contestó Hermione aún sorprendida del lugar en donde estaban.

- Cuando los estuve buscando después de irme, escuchaba tu voz. Eso te lo había contado, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, escuche que le decías a Harry que este lugar te gustaba y cuando lo vi, supe porque. Es tranquilo.

Hermione aún estaba un poco en shock. Esos detalles eran los que hacían que ella se enamorara aún más de Ron Weasley. Ella conocía ese lugar, así que llevó a Ron a uno de sus lugares favoritos, una roca grande cerca del río, y ahí se acomodaron.

- Ron, ¿cuándo sucedió?

- Supongo que en ese momento uno no se da cuenta, pero mirándolo en retrospectiva creo que desde segundo grado. No te mentiré y diré "desde que te vi", porque en primer año eras algo insoportable. - Ron miró a Hermione, con algo de miedo, por lo que acababa de decir. Pero ella solo sonreía.

- Jajaja, lo sé. Yo sólo quería encajar, ¿sabes? - El humor de Hermione había mejorado en los últimos minutos. - No sólo era una escuela nueva, era todo un mundo nuevo. Y cierto chico no me lo puso fácil...

Ron bajo de nuevo la vista, triste.

- Discúlpame, Hermione...

- Por favor, Ron. Teníamos 11 años, éramos unos niños.

El chico nuevamente levanto la mirada del piso.

- Hermione, ahora te toca a ti responder. - Hermione empezó a sonrojarse.

- Pues me di cuenta en sexto año. Cuando Lavlav el Pulpo no dejaba de seguirte. Al principio yo sola me lo negaba. Me decía que sólo era porque tú eras mi mejor amigo. Aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no era verdad. Pero mirando hacia atrás, entre segundo y tercer año fue cuando todo empezó...

Mientras decía todo esto, Hermione perdió su vista en los árboles y Ron se dedicó a observarla. A él le encantaba todo de ella. La manera en que fruncía el ceño cuando estaba concentrada, o como jugaba con el tenedor después de acabar de comer. Solo pocas veces la había visto recién levantada, pero él amaba su cabello recién levantado. Pronto Ron se encontró pensando en su vida con ella. Como sería ver todos los días ese cabello, o ese jugueteo con el tenedor, ese entrecerrar de ojos que hacía cuando sospechaba de alguien. Sin darse cuenta, Ron ya pensaba en las noches con ella. Recorrer su piel suave, besarle todo el cuerpo, perderse en… Esos pensamientos rápidamente empezaron a hacer efecto en su cuerpo, así que los dejó para otro momento.

- ... y pues con Cormac sólo salí para darte celos. - Ron estuvo aliviado de perderse la parte de Krum - Cuando saliste con Lavander pensé… pensé que te había perdido. Aparte, era muy molesto tener que escuchar a Lavander todas las noches hablando de ti...

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? – Hermione sólo asintió – A mí también me molestaba tener que escuchar a Lavander. ¡Nunca se callaba!

- Jajajaja, Cormac era igual. Aunque solo salí una vez con él y eso fue suficiente. Quidditch, quidditch, quidditch… Yo, yo, yo… Nunca paraba…

Estuvieron un largo rato sentados en la roca, charlando y riendo de sus aventuras en Hogwarts. Hermione estaba muy feliz y Ron, ni se diga. No paraban de hablar y sus risas resonaban en una gran parte del bosque. No dejaban de pensarse mutuamente, Ron pensando en todo los detalles que amaba de Hermione. La manera en que Hermione mordía su mejilla interior cuando se preocupaba o cuando jugaba con su cabello mientras estaba distraída. Evitaba todos los pensamientos que lo llevaran a Hermione en su cama, no era el momento de pensar en ella así… Esperaría a estar solo, sin la preocupación de ser visto.

Hermione se sentía en un sueño, hasta dudaba de si en realidad estaba despierta. No en sus más locos sueños hubiera pensado en terminar en el bosque Dean con Ron. La manera en que él la miraba hacía que olvidara todo el enojo. Siempre le pasaba, siempre que Ron la miraba de esa manera tan especial, ella tenía que esforzarse de sobremanera para poder mantenerse serena (o enojada, cual fuera el caso).

Hermione repentinamente se puso de pie y esto asustó un poco a Ron.

- ¡Ven! Sígueme. – Y tomó la mano de Ron. Se dirigieron hacia el lado oeste del bosque y repentinamente se detuvieron. – Mira esto.

Y contemplaron la magnitud de la montaña que tenían en frente.

- Este lugar era mi favorito cuando venía con mis padres. Impresionante ¿no?

- Sí, la vista es espectacular. – Ron no le prestaba mucha atención al paisaje, estaba algo ido mirando a Hermione.

A unos cuantos metros algo destellante se apareció. Era un ciervo plateado.

- Chicos, los estamos buscando por todos lados. – El ciervo habló con la voz de Harry. - Donde sea que estén, regresen.

- Creo que debemos regresar. – Dijo Ron un poco sorprendido.

- Sí, sería lo más conveniente.

Hermione estaba preparándose para desaparecer, cuando Ron la detuvo.

- Una última cosa, Herms. No volveré a perder la oportunidad. – Ron tomó ambas manos de Hermione. - ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

Hermione volvió la cara hacía él y con una radiante sonrisa le contestó:

- Sí. Por supuesto.

Ron se acercó lentamente hacía sus labios y con ternura y algo de urgencia, la besó.

Y en ese momento, Hermione decidió desaparecerse.


End file.
